


Timeless Vogue

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn’t plan on interning at Vogue. But then again, he’s kind of glad he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine had plans, and this had certainly not been in them. He’d planned on moving to New York and letting him parents believe he was pursuing an education in business or law, maybe even medicine, while he worked on getting his GE’s out of the way. He’d get involved with the theater scene, invite his parents out to see him in any shows he was cast in; or maybe he’d try to get a gig singing at a coffee shop and he’d make sure to tell them. And then, during his sophomore year, he’d go home for Christmas and break the news that he was majoring in musical arts. By that point, he expected that his parents, after seeing him on stage or at least knowing he was already getting experience, would have warmed up to the idea.

When he was home for the holidays his freshman year, he confided in his older brother what he planned to do. Cooper had smiled brightly at the idea of having another playing field for them to compete on and given him a high five. However, Cooper had never been able to keep quiet about secrets and had let Blaine’s plans slip in front of their parents that same night.

There had been lots of shouting, both from his parents and from Blaine himself. Blaine had defended himself, explaining that he felt alive when he sang or played an instrument, and that he was good at it. When he realized that the discussion was going in circles, he had grabbed his car keys and driven around Westerville for hours.

He’d crept back into his house a little after midnight. His father had been waiting for him in the living room.

“You study what your mother and I tell you to, or we won’t pay for your education,” his father told him.

And so, when Blaine returned to New York in January, he’d applied for a job at a department store and saved every penny he could, knowing that come May he’d be financially responsible for his education. When the semester ended, he moved into an apartment that he’d found advertised online by three guys looking for a roommate and tried to work every possible hour he could. It wasn’t easy, working forty hours a week and coming home to deal with his roommates that he soon discovered were messy, loud, and homophobic, but he did what he had to and slowly he made a new plan.

One day, in mid-August, his plans changed again

 

“Ex-excuse me? Hi!” a voice interrupts Blaine’s thoughts. Turning, he a sees a well dressed woman looking stressed and anxious.

Blaine gives her a warm smile. “What can I help you with?”

“I need to pick up a tie for my boss. There was an accident with a cup of coffee, and I have,” she checks her watch, “fuck, about 20 minutes to get back to the office with a new one or I can kiss my entire career goodbye,” she rushes out.

“Oh, well, what color was it?” Blaine asks leading her over to a collection of ties.

“It was sea foam green, I think,” she answers, frantically typing into her phone. “He’s wearing a white button down and charcoal pants, if that helps?”

“Hmm,” Blaine examines a few options. “We don’t have much in sea foam green, but I think he might like this one,” he tells her, pulling out a grey tie with pale green stripes.

“Thank you!” she exclaims, letting him lead her to purchase it.

He wraps it up for her. “Good luck,” he calls after her.   
By the time he gets home that night, the encounter has already been forgotten.

When he arrives to work two mornings later, the woman is back again. It takes Blaine a moment to place her, but by the time he does, she’s walking over to him.

“My name is Amanda Smith,” she greets him, offering her hand.

“Blaine Anderson, ma’am. Did your boss like the tie?” he asks, partially nervous his advice had gotten her fired. But the woman just smiles.

“Oh, yes. Do tell me, Blaine, how attached are you to your position here?”  
“I, um, I like it well enough.”

“How would you like to intern for Vogue?”

 

And so, that’s how Blaine finds himself sitting behind a desk in Vogue headquarters the following Monday. His relative inexperience in the field hadn’t been a problem, it pays more than his job, and he only has early morning classes this semester, so he’ll be able to work and go to school at the same time.

“It won’t be too exciting for you,” Amanda tells him as she shows him around the office. “Especially if you’re not planning on pursing a career in fashion. It’ll mostly be taking phone calls and running errands, sometimes offering input if you’re asked.”

“Wouldn’t you guys rather have an intern who’s in the fashion industry?”

Amanda huffs out a breath. “We did have one. But, after she spilled a latte down Mr. Hummel’s shirt, she was let go and I didn’t have much time to find a new one. Luckily, I found an adorable boy in Nordstrom who recommended a tie that Mr. Hummel loved and I decided to take a risk.” She gives him a smile.

Blaine smiles back. “Who’s Mr. Hummel?” he asks, knowing that Amanda had mentioned her boss.

Right before Amanda opens her mouth to respond, the elevator slides open and a man walks out. Blaine breaths in sharply as the man walks past, giving directions to someone on the other end of the line of his cell phone. He’s absolutely gorgeous, with alabaster skin, perfectly coiffed hair, and dressed in an immaculately tailored navy suit. The man sends a smile in their direction before he steps inside an office and shuts the door behind him.

“That was Mr. Hummel. Editor in chief of Vogue magazine and your new boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours into Blaine’s first day, Mr. Hummel waltzes out of his office. “Amanda?”

“She’s taking her lunch break, sir,” Blaine tells him.

The man turns towards where Blaine is sitting behind his desk. “Oh, pardon me, Kurt Hummel,” he says, taking a step forwarding and offering his hand to Blaine.

“Blaine Anderson, sir,” Blaine responds, shaking it.

Kurt keeps hold of Blaine’s hand for a few moments, and Blaine can’t help but wonder how the man keeps his hands so soft. He seems to realize he’s still has Blaine’s hand and he drops it abruptly. “Anyways, I need to you make a note in my calendar that I moved my flight to Ohio ahead two days.”

“Ohio?” Blaine blurts out before he can think twice. Kurt, who had been on his way back into his office, turns back to him.

“Yes. I’m going home for my parent’s anniversary,” he informs him. “Two days earlier than planned. Make sure you make a note on my calendar.” And then he disappears back into his office.

 

On Friday, Mr. Hummel asks Blaine to make him lunch reservations at the Italian place a few blocks down as he passes by on the way into his office.

“For how many, sir?”

He doesn’t bother turning as he responds. “Two.”

Right before Blaine’s lunch break, Mr. Hummel emerges from his office. “Amanda, I’m taking the intern to lunch,” he tells her.

Blaine looks up from his monitor, confused.

“Come, Blaine,” he instructs, waiting as Blaine stands and grabs his sweater before heading to the elevator.

“Sir?” Blaine asks as they step inside the elevator, Mr. Hummel pressing the button for the lobby. “Have I done something wrong?” He can already feel the anxiety swirling in the pit of his stomach; he can’t afford to be fired now, not with the semester starting on Tuesday.

“Oh, no, of course not,” the man comforts, reaching out to grab his forearm, his thumb stroking lightly. “I just thought we should do lunch, and I’ve been craving pasta.”

Blaine is caught of guard by the intimate atmosphere of the restaurant, all dim light and secluded tables. He’s overwhelmed by the fact that he’s here with Mr. Hummel, who is gorgeous and sophisticated and undoubtedly talented and wealthy. The man looks up at him, giving him a gentle smile, and Blaine can feel himself blush.

“Tell me about yourself, Blaine,” he prompts. When Blaine hesitates, he adds, “What’s the one thing you’re most passionate about?”

“Music,” Blaine says, because it’s true. “Just…everything about it. Listening to it, writing it, making it…”  
“Is that what you’re going to school for?”

Blaine nods. “I would love to either get to compose music or perform it for a living.”

The conversation flows easily after that point, Blaine talking about his time with the Warblers and his favorite artists. His boss chimes in with his own opinions here and there. It’s not until their waitress comes to clear their dishes and offer them dessert that Blaine notices how long he’s been talking. When he apologizes for rambling, Mr. Hummel just waves him off.

“Nonsense, it’s nice to hear someone speak so candidly about what they love,” he tells Blaine, looking so sincere that Blaine feels so exposed that he has to look away. “Here,” Mr. Hummel says, holding out a forkful of his cheesecake, “try this.”

Blaine lets out a low moan at the taste, and immediately wishes that he hadn’t. But, it seems to go unnoticed. Instead, Mr. Hummel’s focus is on his mouth. “Oh, do I have something in my teeth?” he asks, embarrassed.

“No you just have a little bit of..,” he replies, thumb stroking over Blaine’s bottom lip. “Crumbs,” he finishes, withdrawing his hand and Blaine is able to breath normally.

“Thank you for taking me for lunch, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine says as they exit the restaurant.

“It’s just the two of us, Blaine, call me Kurt.”

“Well, thank you, Kurt.” The name feels heavy in his mouth, but not unwelcome.

Kurt smiles broadly. “My pleasure.”


	3. Chapter 3

The ease of balancing school with work lasts about two weeks. As it stands, it’s Wednesday and Blaine is already late for work because his lecture had run long. He stops to pick up Kurt’s coffee and that’s when disaster strikes; the lady in front of him, too busy texting to watch where she’s going, bumps into him, spilling her iced coffee onto Blaine’s light blue shirt.

“Fuck,” Blaine hisses, pulling the wet fabric from his chest. The woman doesn’t even apologize, just gives him a dirty look and gets back into line, presumably to buy a new one. His phone chimes with a text, and he doesn’t even need to look to know it’s from Amanda, asking where he is.

As soon as he gets to the office, Amanda rolls her eyes at him. “Really, Blaine?” she asks, pointing at his stained shirt.

“I didn’t have time to change!” he defends himself, striding past her desk to Kurt’s office.

“Mr. Hummel?” he asks, knocking on the frame. The man looks up, smiling when he sees Blaine. “I do apologize for being late with your coffee,” he continues, walking to his desk and handing over the cup.

Kurt just waves him off. “I know what it’s like to have a hundred places to be at once. Just as long as you don’t make a habit out of it,” he says teasingly.

“Of course not.”

Kurt hums, standing. “Although, that stain is a problem. Here,” he tells Blaine, handing him a white box.

Blaine takes it, opening it slowly. “Oh, I- it’s gorgeous!” he exclaims, pulling out the sweater. The material is soft and Blaine has to resist the urge to nuzzle it.

“I saw it the other day, and the color reminded me of your eyes and I thought it would be a crime if it didn’t find a home in your wardrobe.” Blaine blushes. “I guess if you had to choose a day to show up in a stained shirt, today was a good choice.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t even mention it,” he tells him, sitting back down at his desk.

Blaine heads to the restroom to change. He takes a moment to admire how it looks on him; it fits perfectly, and it does make his eyes pop out.

Later, when Amanda compliments him on it, he smiles as he thanks her, feeling warm inside when he thinks about Kurt picking out clothes specifically for him.

**********

Blaine typically doesn’t work on Saturdays, but when Amanda had offered him the opportunity to tag along for a photo shoot, he’d quickly accepted the invitation.

It’s unlike anything Blaine’s ever experienced. There are so many people running around, more than he would have imagined. The models are all female, so they don’t really catch Blaine’s eye, but he figures even male models would be hard pressed to get his attention right now. He’s almost embarrassed by the way his eyes keep drifting off to Kurt.

The man keeps flitting about, giving instructions to photographers and set dressers, and occasionally adjusting someone’s hair. It’s mesmerizing, the graceful way he moves, and Blaine just hopes nobody catches his staring.

Luckily, he notices one of the models trying to figure out the best way to hold the guitar she’s been given as a prompt.

Blaine walks over to her, introducing himself and offering to show her how a guitar is usually held. She gives him a wide smile. “I’ve never really been musically inclined?” she offers, handing the instrument to him. “Do you play?”

When he tells her that he does, she squeals and insists that he has to play something. Shrugging a bit, he indulges her, playing something short and soft. As he finishes the song, someone calls her over for her turn to shoot and he hands her back the guitar.

Eventually, he finds himself standing next to Kurt as they watch the models work.

“I saw you giving a hands on lesson earlier,” Kurt greets him.

“She didn’t know how to hold it,” Blaine explains, trying hard to fight the butterflies in his stomach at the idea that Kurt was watching him. “And that is a beautiful guitar.”

“Do you play often?”

“Not as often as I’d like,” Blaine answers honestly.

They don’t chat for long before Kurt wanders off again, but Amanda does come over and take his place. She tells him a bit about the article that the photos are going to accompany, but she’s interrupted by the model Blaine had helped earlier.

“Call me sometime,” she purrs, slipping him a card before walking away.

Amanda laughs. “Oh, Blaine, you’re not supposed to charm the models!”

He snorts at that. “Yup, that was definitely my intention,” he deadpans, tossing the card into a trashcan. “Too bad I’m 100% gay.”

************

When Blaine gets home Monday evening, all he wants is to take a hot shower and go to bed early. He checks the time as he unlocks the door to his apartment. Just past 6:30, he thinks to himself, I could go to bed by 10.

“Dude!” one of his roommates calls out to him from where he sits on the couch. “You got a package today, I put it on your bed.”

Blaine thanks him, curious as to what it could be. The size of the package surprises him, large enough that he can’t even fathom what could possibly be inside.

Opening it, he lets out a quiet gasp. Hands shaking, he pulls out the guitar from Saturday’s shoot. It’s more beautiful than he remembers. He peers inside the box, grabbing the note lying at the bottom.

“You should play as often as your heart desires, -Kurt,” it reads simply.

Blaine’s breathing hitches and he feels dangerously close to tears. It’s too much, he thinks. His own parents cut him off for following this passion, and Kurt, his beautiful boss Kurt, is sending him exquisite guitars, and it’s too much.

It’s not a conscious decision he makes when he grabs his keys from beside him and heads back out. In fact, it’s not until he’s standing outside of Kurt’s office, the note clutched tightly between his fingers that he realizes where he is.

“Kurt?” he calls out softly, pushing open the door. Luckily, he’s still there, sitting at his desk, typing something.

“Blaine? I thought you were done for the day, is everything all right?” he stands, walking slowly towards the boy.

“You bought me a guitar?” he manages to choke out.

“Beautiful guitar for a beautiful boy, right?” Kurt quips.

“I-“ Blaine doesn’t even know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just takes a step forward, closing the gap between their bodies, and lets his lips press against Kurt’s.

Kurt reacts immediately, one arm curling around Blaine’s waist and pulling him in even closer, his other hand coming up to rest on the back on Blaine’s neck, his thumb stroking reassuringly. Blaine gasps when he feels the man’s tongue slide against his bottom lip, and he lets his mouth drop open; he’s not disappointed when Kurt takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine thinks that his heart might actually beat out of his chest, but he just holds onto Kurt a bit tighter, knees weak, and lets Kurt take what he wants from him.

When Kurt pulls away, Blaine actually whines at the loss of the pressure against his lips. He blames it on the fact he’s too thoroughly kissed to think clearly. Kurt’s hand slides from its position at the nape of Blaine’s neck, now resting on his cheek.

“I should be going now, I guess,” Blaine says. “See you tomorrow.”

The low chuckle Kurt lets out doesn’t motivate Blaine to move, though. “Goodnight, Blaine,” he says, pressing one last kiss to Blaine’s mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine keeps replaying the kiss over and over as he makes his way home. That night, he tosses and turns, unable to forget how Kurt’s lips felt against his own, the warmth of Kurt’s hands on his flesh, Kurt’s tongue sliding against Blaine’s teeth and-

Blaine groans, rolling over onto his other side, trying hard to ignore his cock, hard from his constant thoughts of his boss. It’s one thing to kiss Kurt; Blaine is certainly not going to jerk off thinking about him, too.

**

“He’s not even here, right now, don’t worry,” Amanda tells him when he sees him glancing at his watch as he walks towards Kurt’s office. “Didn’t you get my text?”

Setting the coffee cup onto the edge of his desk, Blaine pulls his phone out of his bag. Sure enough, there’s a text from Amanda that reads “Hummel not here. No need for his coffee.” He slides into his chair as she mutters something about him and checking his messages more often. “It was on silent,” he defends himself.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she waves him off, picking up a ringing phone.

Blaine takes a sip of Kurt’s coffee, humming a bit at the taste and determinedly does not think about how Kurt’s mouth must taste right after he finishes drinking his afternoon cup.

He ends up being sent to make photocopies and then Amanda asks him to go pick up something from a boutique across the city. It’s a nice autumn day, and he enjoys getting to be outside. But, soon enough, he finds himself back in the lobby. Just as the doors to the elevator are about to slide shut, a foot slips between them and causes them to slide back open.

“Oh, hello, Blaine,” Kurt greets him, grinning. “How are we this afternoon?”

“Fine, and yourself?” Blaine says, the doors sliding back shut.

Kurt hums happily. “Doing a little bit better now,” he says and Blaine hates the silly grin that must cross his face at the words.

By the time Blaine thinks that he should say something, anything to fill the silence, they’ve arrived at their floor. Kurt lets his hand rest heavily on the small of Blaine’s back, ushering him out of the elevator. And though he withdraws his hand almost as soon as the doors have slid shut behind them, Blaine doesn’t stop thinking about the brief touch all afternoon.

That night when he goes home, Blaine comes to the thought of warm hands on his bare skin and the image of Kurt’s eyes staring at him.

**

“What are you wearing on Saturday?” Amanda asks on Thursday, referring to a work event they’re both expected to attend. “I found the most gorgeous McQueen and it makes my ass look just fabulous.” When she sees the bewildered look on Blaine’s face she adds, “Oh come on, everybody can appreciate a great ass, never mind to whom it belongs.”

“No, sorry, it’s just…Saturday? I was just going to wear a suit.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re hopeless. Like, actually hopeless.” She cuts Blaine off as he starts to defend himself. “We’re going shopping after work. No excuses.”

**

When he arrives on Saturday, Blaine is immensely grateful that he’d let Amanda take him shopping; there is press everywhere and he would have been severely out of place in his old suit.

Amanda waves to him from across the room. “See, where would you be without me?” she teases as she straightens his tie.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely, and Amanda presses a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving him with directions to ‘mingle’.

There are tons of people there that Blaine doesn’t know, and he has fun chatting with the people he meets. People always say awful things about people in the fashion industry, the designers, the models, the photographers, and so on, but Blaine is pleased to find out that the rumors aren’t always true.

He loses track of time as he works the room, but eventually he pulls his phone out of his pocket to check. As he puts it away, thinking to himself he should head out soon, he catches a glimpse of Kurt. God, Blaine thinks, he is so stunning. Kurt looks up and startles for a moment at Blaine’s gaze trained steadily on him, but then a satisfied smile spreads across his face.

“Hello there, handsome,” a voice breaks through his thoughts and he turns to see a tall brunette standing next to him. “And who are we?” Blaine shies away from the arm the man is trying to wrap around his waist, but he just pulls him in closer. “How about we get out of here?” His face is too close to Blaine’s; he can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“There you are, Blaine!” comes Kurt’s voice from behind him, and Blaine lets his eyes close in relief. “I’ve been looking all over for you. If you don’t mind,” he says to the other man.

“Of course not, Mr. Hummel,” he stammers out, letting his arm fall from where it had been wrapped around Blaine and walking away.

“Thank you,” Blaine breathes out. “I was just about to head out and he just came out of nowhere.”

“You’re welcome. You said you were heading out?” Blaine nods. “I’m on my way out, I could have my driver drop you off on the way?” Kurt offers.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose-“

“Nonsense,” Kurt cuts him off, taking him by the elbow and leading him towards the exit.

As they slide into the back of Kurt’s limo, the man lets his hand rest on Blaine’s leg, right above his knee. Blaine gives his address to the driver, and then the partition shuts.

Blaine glances over and sees Kurt checking something on his phone, his hand not moving from its position. As soon as Kurt drops his phone onto the seat, Blaine makes his move, leaning in slightly.

When there’s little more than an inch between their mouths, Kurt pauses, reaching out to trace Blaine’s bottom lip with his thumb. Right as Blaine thinks that he’s going to burst out of his skin with desire, Kurt closes the gap, their lips sliding together and Kurt burying his fingers into Blaine’s hair.

“Do you want me to take you home, sweetheart?” Kurt asks, moving to kiss along Blaine’s jaw. Blaine just moans, needy, not being able to form words. “Do you?” he asks again, sucking along the skin of the boy’s collar bone.

“Yes,” Blaine finally manages to choke out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Blaine wakes up the next morning, it’s in a warm, albeit unfamiliar, bed. He hears someone speaking quietly and rolls over to the source of the noise. Kurt’s holding the phone to his ear, listening to someone on the other end of them line. As soon as he notices Blaine stirring beside him, he smiles softly at him and slide out of the bed.

Blaine doesn’t even have a chance to appreciate the sight of the half naked man in front of him before Kurt is leaning over him, tugging the blankets tightly around Blaine’s body. “It’s still early, go back to bed,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead and retreats from the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

It’s still early, the sun barely starting to rise outside, and Blaine is so comfortable curled up under the blankets that he slowly drifts back to sleep.

The next time Blaine wakes, the room is dark, the curtains drawn shut. He rolls onto his back, stretching his arms over his head and grinning as he thinks about last night. God, he’d wanted Kurt so badly and he certainly hadn’t been disappointed. Kurt hadn’t wasted anytime getting Blaine naked and writhing in pleasure on his bed as Kurt stretched him out before flipping him over and finally fucked him. Blaine had whimpered as Kurt had moved on top of him, his hands roaming over the expanse on Blaine’s back and mouth sucking kisses onto the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, a shiver goes through Blaine as he remembers Kurt’s low, gravely voice rumbling next to his ear, telling Blaine how tight and perfect he is.

Letting out a happy sigh, Blaine lets his eyes fall back open, finding Kurt standing at the foot of the bed. Blain flushes when he realizes his boss has just caught him lounging in his bed, but his embarrassment fades quickly as Kurt climbs on the bed, crawling towards him.

Kurt reaches out, cupping Blaine’s jaw with his fingers and tilting his head backwards so he can lean in and kiss him. Pulling away, he hums contentedly. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Good morning, indeed,” Blaine mumbles in response, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Kurt’s hands press against Blaine’s shoulders, gently but insistently pushing him so his back rests flat against the mattress.

“You look so pretty when you come, Blaine,” Kurt says, pulling away when he feels Blaine’s hard cock bump against his own. “Wanna see it again. Do you want me to? Do you want me to fuck you again, Blaine?”

“Please.”

This time, Kurt hikes Blaine’s legs high up around his hips as he thrusts into him. This is only their second time, and already Blaine is obsessed by the thickness of Kurt’s cock as it stretches him and fills him. He’s torn between wanting to let his eyes fall shut as he enjoys the sensation of Kurt moving inside him and wanting Kurt, his brow furrowed as he pounds into Blaine.

Kurt leans down, fisting his hair in Blaine’s curls and pulls, forcing Blaine to tilt his head back. He licks the skin of Blaine’s now exposed neck, and that’s when Blaine loses it, his back arching as he comes with a loud whine.

He feels boneless as Kurt finishes above him, groaning as he comes. Kurt pulls out of Blaine and flops down next to him, giving a self-satisfied hum of approval. Just as Blaine starts to wonder if he should leave, Kurt wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close so his head rests on his chest.

They lay there in silence for a while before Kurt shifts them so that they’re facing each other. Blaine smiles at him and something glints in Kurt’s eyes before he tugs Blaine forward for another kiss.

“Join me for a shower?” he mumbles against Blaine’s lips, and Blaine starts giggling. “Hmm, what’s so funny?” Blaine snorts, helpless, despite the fact that his thoughts aren’t even funny. Kurt bites down gently on Blaine’s bottom lip, making his giggles turn breathless.

“I…uh…it’s just, I’d always heard that older men didn’t have any stamina,” Blaine says.

Kurt pulls away, eyebrow raised. “Is that a challenge?”  
Blaine shrugs. “Maybe?”

“Well, then,” Kurt says, pulling Blaine out of the bed and tugging him towards the bathroom. “Prepare to lose. I’m going to make you come over and over.”

**

Kurt certainly keeps his promises, Blaine thinks smugly as they fall into bed later that night. Blaine’s been fucked so many times over the past 24 hours that he can’t even be bothered to count; the bedroom, the shower, the couch, Kurt’s marble countertops…Blaine yawns, burrowing down into the covers and falling asleep in Kurt’s bed for the second night in a row.

When Blaine wakes up the next morning, a quick glace to the clock tells him it’s just past 10 am. But when he rolls over, he finds a note in the space where he’d expected to find the other man. Curious, he picks up the paper to read it.

“Blaine,” it reads, “Though the idea of leaving a beautiful boy alone in my bed pains me, I have things to tend to today. I took the liberty of sending your tux to the cleaners along with mine. I’ve left you something to wear near the foot of the bed. I’ll see you tomorrow at the office.”

He scoots to the bottom of the bed, finding a box on the floor. Opening, he finds a new sweater and some slacks.

The stupid grin that appears on his face as he dresses doesn’t disappear for the rest of the day.

**

When Blaine walks into Kurt’s office to bring him his coffee the next morning, the man is on the phone, so they don’t have a chance to talk. But the heat of Kurt’s gaze alone is enough to make Blaine flush and his heart start to race. Shooting him a wink, Blaine heads back to his desk to catch up on some emails.

“What’s with the face?” Amanda asks. Blaine doesn’t answer, instead just giving her a smile and shrugging. “You got laid this weekend,” she concludes. “Don’t even deny it.”

“Best sex of my entire life,” he tells her with a smirk. She rolls her eyes at him fondly and turns back to her own work. Later, when he has to go ask Kurt a question different belts for an upcoming shoot, he makes sure his hips sway just a little more than usual during his exit.


	6. Chapter 6

In early November, Amanda comes down with a cold, complete with a hacking cough.

“You sound awful,” Blaine tells her as he hands her a cup of tea.

She cradles in her hands, pressing her cheek into the warmth radiating out of the sturdy paper. “You’re an absolute angel,” she sniffs out when he returns from bringing Kurt his coffee.

“Why are you even here?” he asks, sliding behind his desk.

“Kurt needs me to stay late so I can run…something across town after the meeting tonight,” she offers.

“Is it something I could do?” Amanda stares at him blankly. “If I stayed late, would you be able to go home right now and get some sleep?”

“Oh! I- well, I guess.” She sips from her tea. “Wouldn’t you mind? You’d have to be here until 9.”

Blaine shrugs. “If it’s okay with Mr. Hummel, I’d be more than willing.”

Amanda coughs into the crook of her arm before pushing herself up and walking over to Kurt’s office. When she emerges a few moments later, she smiles gratefully at Blaine before grabbing her coat.

“Thank you so much for covering for me. Honestly, I could kiss you on the mouth right now,” Amanda says, winding her scarf around her neck and buttoning her coat up.

“Please don’t,” Blaine jokes, laughing when she flips him off.

Later that afternoon, Kurt calls him into the office.

“Just wanting to fill you in on why I needed you to stay late,” Kurt tells him when he asks if everything is okay. “We’re running an article on an up and coming designer, and I’m meeting with her to figure out which pieces to use. Afterwards, I need you to run them to this address- the photoshoot’s in the morning,” he continues, sliding a business card across his desk.

“Of course, not a problem,” Blaine responds, picking up the card.

Kurt reaches across the desk, letting his hands rest on top of Blaine’s. “I haven’t seen much of you lately,” he adds with a quiet murmur.

Blaine smirks, before responding coyly. “Hm, and so soon after seeing all of me.”

Kurt withdraws his hands, and Blaine wonders with a sinking feeling in his stomach if he’s taken things too far. But then the other man is standing up, crossing the room with quick, purposeful strides, and pulling the blinds shut.

Before Blaine even thinks to move, Kurt’s hauling him up, his mouth on Blaine’s, hands grabbing at Blaine’s ass. Blaine groans against Kurt’s lips as he gets set on the desk, Kurt grinding his groin into Blaine’s.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, palming at Blaine’s erection. “Do you like this?” Blaine just whimpers in response, his arms shaking as the try to hold him upright. Kurt unbuttons Blaine’s pants, pulling his cock out of his briefs. “What do you want, baby?” he asks, stroking him. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Fuck, I-“ he cuts himself off with a gasp. “I want you in my mouth.”

Kurt kisses him, his tongue licking onto Blaine’s mouth. When he pulls away, Blaine watches as he pulls his own pants down halfway down his thighs before sitting in his chair.

“Well,” Kurt asks, “What are you waiting for?”

Blaine scrambles off the desk and gets down on his knees in front of Kurt. He doesn’t waste any time, licking a messy stripe up the shaft before sucking the tip. When he finally takes it in his mouth fully, Kurt groans above him, letting his hands rest gently on Blaine’s shoulders. “You’re so good,” he tells him, and Blaine doubles his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue press up against him with more pressure.

One of Kurt’s hands moves to the back of Blaine’s head, fingers burying into the curls, as his moans get louder. Blaine can tell that the man’s getting close and he shamelessly grabs hold of his own cock and starts jerking himself off.

Kurt’s fingers twist as he comes, pulling Blaine’s hair. The sharp sting, combined with the taste of Kurt filling his mouth, and the man panting above him is too much and Blaine whines as he comes, too.

After a moment, Kurt’s hands fall away from Blaine, and Blaine takes it as his cue to get back to work. He stands, grabbing a tissue from the desk to clean himself up before tucking himself back into his pants. Right as he’s about to open the door, Kurt calls out to him.

“Astounding work, as usual, Mr. Anderson.” Blaine smiles and shoots the man a wink before exiting.

**

By the time the designer is leaving the office later that night, Blaine’s ready to go home and fall into bed. Stifling a yawn, he logs out of his email and goes to grab the parcel from Kurt’s office.

“And this is for you,” Kurt says, handing him a bunch of garment bags.

Blaine balances them in his arms. “I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Hummel. Have a good evening.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, waiting as Blaine turns to face him once more. He fiddles with something in his pocket for a moment before handing it to Blaine. Blaine stares at the key in his hand, heart beating fast. “If you’d like to come by after you drop that off, you’re more than welcome.”

Blaine nods, Kurt smiles back at him before ushering him away.

Once the garment bags are safely in somebody else’s possession, Blaine makes his way to Kurt’s apartment, not knowing exactly what the evening has in store for him, but knowing it is going to be something good.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’d hoped you would come,” Kurt says from where he sits in an armchair in his living room. Blaine smiles, dropping the key into the bowl on the table.

“How could I turn down such an invitation?” he retorts, straddling the older man’s lap.

Kurt grins, cupping the back of Blaine’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine eagerly kisses him back and grinds down into him. He can feel Kurt groaning against him as their cocks rub against each other’s, so he’s not surprised when Kurt wraps his hands around his thighs, his fingers digger into Blaine’s flesh, and picks him up to bring him to the bedroom.

Kurt is always the perfect picture of control at work, and it’s no different in bed; Blaine kneels above him as Kurt keeps hold of his hips and fucks up into him. Blaine just holds onto the headboard with lightly clenched hands, moaning with every thrust.

“So fucking tight, sweetheart,” Kurt groans, his hips speeding up and moving one of his hands to stroke Blaine’s bobbing erection. Blaine gasps at the unexpected friction on his cock, his head falling forward. Kurt surges forwards, capturing Blaine’s lips in a desperately messy kiss.

After Blaine comes, his whole body goes limp, his hands falling from their place on the headboard and hanging loosely by his sides. Kurt wraps an arm tightly across Blaine’s shoulders, the other resting low across the small of his back, and pulls him in close before he starts to fuck him in earnest, trying hard to finish before Blaine becomes too sensitive. When Kurt comes, Blaine can feel his body tense against his own.

“What time is it?” Blaine mumbles sleepily into Kurt’s neck where his face is buried.

“Almost midnight,” Kurt tells him, stroking the boy’s back soothingly.

“Fuck,” Blaine curses, pulling away from the warm body below him. “I really should get going.”

“Just stay the night, it’s fine,” Kurt proposes, climbing out of the bed. “Wake up a little early, swing by your place before you go to class in the morning.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Kurt assures him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’ll be right back.” Blaine stares at Kurt’s bare backside at he retreats from the room with very little guilt.

He’s asleep by the time Kurt returns a few minutes later.

**

A shrill beeping rouses Blaine from his sleep. He whines slightly, leaning out of the bed to grab his phone and shut off his alarm. No sooner than he’s stopped the horrible noise, a strong arm curls around his waist, pulling him towards the center of the bed.

Kurt nuzzles his nose against the curve of Blaine’s neck for a moment. “You should skip class today,” he says, voice low and rough from sleep.

Blaine relaxes into the man’s embrace for a moment, considering. It is a tempting offer; it’s early, too early really, the sky outside still dark, and Blaine can already tell that it’s going to be too chilly for it to be pleasant outside of the warmth of Kurt’s apartment. It would be so easy to agree, to drift back to sleep and wake up in a few hours to have unhurried morning sex before going into work.

“I can’t,” Blaine says finally, because it’s true: he’s putting himself into so much debt to even be able to go to school, and he can’t neglect class for anything, even something as tempting as Kurt.

Kurt nudges Blaine gently, and Blaine curiously rolls over to face him. “It’s going to be chilly, you should grab my scarf by the door when you leave,” he says, yawning and pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine nods. “I’ll see you later,” he says as he climbs out of bed.

Kurt hums noncommittally, already rolling back over to go back to sleep.

It’s still too early, and it’s bitterly cold outside, but Blaine has an extra spring in his step as he makes his way home to get ready for the day. A strong gust of wind blows, and Blaine wraps the heavy woolen gray scarf more tightly around his neck, inhaling deeply the scent of expensive cologne and something else that is unique to the man whose bed Blaine has just left.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt smiles at Blaine when he comes into his office to bring him coffee that afternoon. 

“Close the door behind you,” he instructs Blaine. Blaine does, feeling his face flush. He stands there for a moment, facing the door, before he feels Kurt’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“You look really good in that scarf,” he whispers into Blaine’s ear. “My scarf,” he adds, growling and pressing an openmouthed kiss to the underside of Blaine’s jaw.

“I, your coffee?” Blaine sputters out lamely, already turned on. Kurt chuckles, taking the cup from Blaine’s hands. He presses one last kiss to Blaine’s neck before pulling away, the sudden lack of warmth making Blaine cry out in protest.

Blaine turns to find Kurt sitting back down, sipping from his coffee. “Yes?” he asks when he notices Blaine staring at him.

“You’re just going to start something you can’t finish?” Blaine pouts.

Kurt throws his head back and laughs. “Can you stay late tonight?”

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly, leaving the man’s office and returning to his own desk to get some work done.

Later, when almost everybody has left for the evening, Kurt calls Blaine into his office. Within minutes, Kurt has Blaine bent over the desk, moaning as Kurt fucks into him roughly. Blaine’s fingers grasp at the smooth wood, trying to find purchase to hold himself up, but he can’t; instead he just lets Kurt hold him tightly against his chest.

When Kurt comes, Blaine whines, so close to his own orgasm but not quite there yet. Kurt doesn’t pull out, though, grinding into Blaine and jerking him off with fast strokes. “Come on, Blaine, come for me,” he says into Blaine’s air, voice rough and his breath warm, too warm, against Blaine’s skin. And then Blaine comes with a groan of his own, shaking in Kurt’s arms as comes down from his high.

**

It’s the Friday before Thanksgiving, and Blaine, Amanda and Kurt are at some café downtown for lunch.

As soon as Amanda shrugs off her coat, she starts complaining about the weather. “I just can’t wait to head back to the west coast this weekend,” she says wistfully. “I don’t know why I ever thought a California girl like myself could brave a New York winter.”

A waitress comes to take their order and once she retreats from the table, Amanda picks the conversation back up. “Now that you know my plans for the holiday, what are you guys up to?”  
“I have to go Milan, so no Thanksgiving for me this year,” Kurt says, typing something on his phone.

Amanda hums disapprovingly. “And you, Blaine?”

“My brother was supposed to come out for a visit, but, uh, something came up. So I guess it’ll just be me and some Chinese takeout,” he tells, trying hard not to sound upset.

“You two are killing my Thanksgiving spirit,” she tells them, taking a long sip from her water.

On Monday, when Blaine comes into work, there’s an envelope on his desk. Curious, he opens it, jaw dropping when he sees what’s inside.

First class tickets to Milan lay in his lap and he doesn’t even need to look at the note to know who they’re from. With slightly shaking hands, he unfolds the note.

“A little birdie told me you were going to be all alone for Thanksgiving –K,” it reads.

Blaine wants to be happy; he’d love to go to Italy for a long weekend with Kurt, but something about it feels…off.

Kurt’s not in the office the rest of the afternoon, so it’s not until Tuesday that Blaine as a chance to talk to him.

“So, a little birdie?” he starts, sliding Kurt’s coffee across the man’s desk.

Kurt looks lost for a moment, but then smiles gently. “Indeed.”

“Thank you, but I-“

“Look, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. But, I just thought that if you were going to be alone, and I was going to be alone, then maybe we could just spend it together. But only if you want to.”  
Blaine thinks for a moment. He really doesn’t want to be stuck in his apartment with his roommates all weekend, and it would be nice to get out of the city for a while. “Sounds like it’ll be a wonderful weekend,” he says brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they get to the hotel early Thursday morning, Blaine is half asleep on his feet. Kurt’s hand resting against his back, his thumb stroking back and forth reassuringly, does nothing but help lull Blaine closer to sleep.

The suite is beautiful, spacious and open with what Blaine thinks will be a wonderful view once the sun rises fully, but he can’t truly appreciate it.

“Come on, let’s get you in bed,” Kurt says, guiding him towards the bed. Blaine watches as Kurt helps him strip off his pants and sweater, leaving him standing in his underpants and undershirt. Blaine slides under the covers, humming happily when Kurt tucks him in.

“Hey, where are you going?” Blaine calls out softly when Kurt, instead of climbing in next to him, starts towards the bathroom.

“My meeting starts in a few hours, I have to get ready,” Kurt says, doubling back towards Blaine. He presses a quick kiss to his mouth. “You get some sleep, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay,” Blaine says, reaching up to pull him in for another kiss.

**

When Blaine wakes up again, it’s to Kurt pressing a kiss to his neck.

Rolling over, he smiles at the man. “Hi,” he says. “You’re back.”

“I am,” Kurt responds, cupping his jaw and kissing him.

“How was your meeting?”

“It was okay. Are you hungry?” Blaine nods. “Do you want to go out or just get room service?”

Instead of answering him, Blaine rolls on top of him. Kurt smirks at him, pulling him close and kissing him. Blaine breaks the kiss, already breathless, and tugs Kurt’s shirt off. “Fuck me,” he whispers in to Kurt’s ear.

Kurt rolls them over, grinding down against Blaine. Blaine whines in protest when he pulls away, then moans when Kurt’s fingers brush over his hole. When Kurt pushes inside him, Blaine wraps his legs around his waist, wanting to keep him as close as possible. He loves this, loves the feeling he gets when Kurt moves on top of him and inside of him, completely dominating his senses. Kurt grips his chin, pulling his face up towards him, pressing their mouths together in a dirty kiss.

After, when both of them are sweaty and sated, Kurt pulls Blaine in close, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Thank you for coming with me,” he says.

“Thank you for inviting me.”

Kurt smiles. “I’m glad you’re not alone on Thanksgiving.”

Blaine can feel himself blush, overwhelmed by how grateful Kurt’s statement makes him feel.

Kurt excuses himself, getting up to run them a bath. He comes back a few minutes later, tugging Blaine out of the bed and leading him towards the bathroom. Blaine sinks into the tub, the warm water soothing his sore muscles.

“I’ll be right back,” he promises, leaving Blaine by himself.

Blaine can hear Kurt speaking to someone in a soft voice, can hear him moving around in the other room. He closes his eyes, content to just relax until Kurt comes back.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Kurt chastises gently when he comes back several minutes later, startling Blaine. Kurt chuckles, handing Blaine a glass of wine. “Move over.” Kurt slides into the tub, guiding Blaine back until his back rests against the man’s chest.

The two stay there until the water gets too cold to be comfortable, making plans for the next day. Kurt helps Blaine out of the tub, drying him with a towel and pressing kisses against his skin before handing him a robe. He slips a robe on, too, before leading them back into the main room.

“I ordered us dinner,” he tells Blaine. The two eat, occasionally leaning over to feed bites to one another. It’s intimate in a way that Blaine hadn’t expected, but it’s not unwelcome.

Before they go to bed, Kurt fucks him against the windows, Blaine looking out over the city as he comes. 

**

It’s still dark when Blaine wakes the next morning, Kurt still fast asleep beside him. Blaine takes the opportunity to just look at the man beside him: he truly is gorgeous, defined jaw line and pale skin. But, as Blaine watches him sleep, he notices new things: the faint wrinkles near his eyes, the way his mouth hangs the slightest bit open. Kurt looks vulnerable almost, and Blaine is all the more entranced by the man for it.

Kurt blinks sleepily, waking. “Morning,” he says, voice rough from sleep.

“Morning,” Blaine replies gently, letting Kurt drag him in close.

**

It turns out that Kurt’s meeting on Thursday had been the only business he’d had to take care of, so they spend the rest of the weekend exploring. Kurt is constantly pulling Blaine into some shop or bakery, insisting that Blaine try things on or taste different desserts. By the end of the trip, Blaine luggage is filled with new clothes that Kurt had bought for him, refusing to take no for an answer.

The afternoon of their departure, Kurt packs both of their bags as Blaine looks out of the window.

“Thank you, really,” Blaine says, letting Kurt wrap him in his arms. “I’ve had an amazing time. New York is going to seem so dull after this.”

Kurt grins, pressing his lips to Blaine’s forehead. “Next time, I’ll take you someplace even more beautiful,” he promises.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine drops his head into his hands, stifling a groan. When he’d filled out paper work for his loan last semester, it hadn’t been so bad; now, it feels like he’s signing his soul over to the devil.

Just as he’s about to sign his name, Kurt pops out of his office. “Blaine, I need you to go have these bound at Kinkos,” he says, dropping a stack of paper work on his desk. “15 copies, please.”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Blaine says, pulling on his coat.

When Blaine returns to the office, Kurt asks him to close the door to his office behind him.

“That coat looks stunning on you,” Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s wind bitten cheeks in his hands. Blaine hums at the warmth and the compliment; Kurt had insisted on buying the coat for him when they’d been in Milan a few weeks ago.

“Thank you,” Blaine responds, rising on his toes slightly to press a kiss to Kurt’s mouth; Kurt’s hands wind around his waist, pulling him in close as he slips his tongue into Blaine’s mouth.

“Come over tonight,” Kurt tells Blaine, when they part. “I promise, we can go to bed early so you can wake up in time for class.”

“You say that like you’re not ready to crash by 10 anyways.”

“Hey,” Kurt pouts.

“It’s okay,” Blaine teases. “I know that when you reach a certain age, early nights are an inevitability.

Later that night, after Kurt’s already fucked Blaine into the mattress and is already trailing kisses down the boy’s spine, working him up for round two, Blaine’s phone chimes with an incoming email.

“Ignore it,” Kurt says, fingers trailing down between Blaine’s legs, teasing. Slipping a finger inside of him, Kurt turns Blaine’s face towards him, pulling him close and claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss.

By the time Kurt has Blaine on his hands and knees in front of him and is pushing inside of him, Blaine’s already forgotten about his phone.

After showering, Blaine’s curled up beside Kurt, the older man’s hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back. Right as he’s about to fall asleep, he jolts upwards.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, worried.

“Alarm,” Blaine mumbles, reaching for his phone. Once he sees the notifications for his email, he decides to check it before he sets his alarm. “Oh,” he says, scanning the message. A happy laugh bubbles out of his mouth before he can stop it. Kurt looks up at him, a curious smile on his face. Blaine leans down to kiss him, licking eagerly into his mouth. “If I let you sleep in, will you make me French toast for breakfast?” he asks.

“Class?”

“Canceled,” Blaine tells him excitedly.

“I think that calls for breakfast in bed.”

**

Kurt does serve Blaine breakfast in bed, followed by them sharing sticky, syrupy kisses before having lazy morning sex.

Blaine curls up on the couch, getting work done while Kurt showers and gets ready for work. He empties out his bag, looking for his student loan paper work. It only takes a few minutes until its contents are strewed about the floor, the forms nowhere to be found.

“Fuck,” he hisses.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, buttoning his shirt, hair still wet from his shower.

“I lost my student loan paperwork, I’m going to have to stop by the financial aid office today.”

“No you don’t.”

Blaine huffs out in frustration. “I do, I need to get that in if I want to go to school next semester.” 

“No, you don’t,” Kurt repeats, punctuating his statement with a kiss to Blaine’s mouth. “I sent a check yesterday.”

“You sent a check…” Blaine echoes in disbelief.

Kurt gives him a look. “Do you have any idea how long it will take to pay back student loans? Especially if that’s how much you have to take out each semester?”

Blaine opens his mouth to protest, but the words won’t come. Overwhelmed, he can tell he’s about to cry. “Kurt,” he chokes out, and then the tears start. “I-“

“Blaine, you are a very talented musician. You deserve the best education you can get, and I want to give that to you. Let me take care of you, please?”

“Kurt, I don’t even know what to say,” Blaine tells him, wiping the tears from his face.

Kurt bats his hands away, wiping the tears away with his own thumbs instead. “Well, you could say okay, because to be honest, I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

That makes Blaine laugh. Once his laughter dies down a bit, he kisses Kurt. “Thank you,” he says against the man’s lips.

Kurt just smiles, tugging him in closer and pressing another kiss to Blaine’s lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine hardly gets to see Kurt the following week, having been fortunate enough to get the week off in order to focus on his finals. Aside from a quick dinner date Monday evening (followed by a quick blowjob in the back of Kurt’s car), he hasn’t seen the man at all, and by the time the office holiday party rolls around Saturday night, his whole body is thrumming with anticipation.

Of course, the new suit that had been delivered to Blaine’s apartment Friday afternoon doesn’t do much to quell his excitement.

**

The party isn’t held in the office building, but in a building a few blocks away. Blaine’s jaw drops slightly when he enters the event: the venue is all high ceiling with floor to ceiling widows and a gorgeous view of the bay. There’s snow flurrying down gently and the lights of the city are shining brightly and he’s never been more grateful to live in this city.

A waiter hands him a glass of champagne and Blaine gives him a small smile in return. He sips on his drink as he makes small talk with his coworkers. It’s nice, he thinks, having an evening to unwind after a week of non-stop studying.

Kurt is there, of course, making his way around the room, looking positively sinful in his tux. Blaine lets his eyes linger on the man’s back, appreciating the way the fabric shifts when Kurt reaches out to shake someone’s hand. And when his eyes drift lower, settling on the curve of the man’s ass, Blaine can’t wait for the evening to end, because he knows he’s going home with him.

There’s a cluster of musicians in the back corner of the room, their music floating throughout the hall quietly. Blaine closes his eyes, taking a moment to just listen. After the moment’s passed, he sighs quietly, opening his eyes to find Kurt standing in front of him.

“Hi,” Blaine says, his voice barely a whisper.

Kurt smiles at him, his eyes sweeping over Blaine’s clothing. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Blaine watches as Kurt’s gaze falls to his mouth and he has to fight back a grin.

“You’ve been wonderful addition to our office, Blaine,” Kurt says, slipping back into his professional self. “Keep up the good work. Happy holidays,” he tells him, handing him an envelope.

Blaine thanks him quietly, and then Kurt’s turning away. He hesitates, stepping back towards Blaine. “I’ll see you tonight?” he inquires in a low voice.

“Of course, Mr. Hummel.”

**

Hours later, while their back in Kurt’s apartment, a slow jazz tune playing softly, Kurt reaches out, wrapping one arm around Blaine’s waist, and taking Blaine’s hand in his own with the other. Blaine lets Kurt lead as they sway together, his head cradled against Kurt’s chest.

“You looked so beautiful,” the man starts, whispering against Blaine’s temple. “You had your head tipped back, your eyes were closed, listening to the music, and you looked so content and absolutely radiant.”

Blaine tips his head back, letting Kurt kiss him. He moans quietly when Kurt licks into his mouth, and then Kurt strips him of his clothes as they make their way to the bedroom. By the time Kurt pushes Blaine against the mattress and presses into him, Blaine already feels like he’s ready to fall apart.

“God, Kurt,” he moans, wrapping his limbs tightly around the man’s body. Kurt doesn’t miss a beat, capturing Blaine’s lips with his own as he continues to thrust into him at a gentle pace. Blaine groans into Kurt’s mouth and Kurt decides to trail kiss down Blaine’s jaw. He can feel Kurt’s moans vibrating against his skin, and the blown-out look in the man’s eyes is enough to push him over the edge.

Kurt cries out Blaine’s name when he comes, his hips stilling against Blaine’s. He presses another kiss to Blaine’s lips, off center and with a shaky laugh.

**

When Blaine wakes the next morning, Kurt’s hand is resting on his hip. Blaine smiles at the small touch, rolling over slightly to look at the other man.

“Good morning,” Kurt greets him.

Blaine doesn’t respond verbally, instead choosing to curl into Kurt’s side.

“Coffee?” he offers, laughing when Blaine nods enthusiastically.

Kurt tosses Blaine his underwear before pulling on his own and heading to the kitchen.

After a light breakfast, the two curl up on the couch. Blaine’s wrapped up in Kurt’s arms, his back resting against the man’s chest. He feels so warm and comfortable, and the steady rise and fall of Kurt’s breath is so soothing, that he finds himself drifting in and out of sleep.

A Christmas commercial plays. “Oh, that reminds me,” Kurt muses, stretching over the arm of the couch.

He hands Blaine a nicely wrapped present. Blaine blinks at him, confused. “What’s this?”

“Just a little something a got you for Christmas,” Kurt shrugs.

“But you gave me a gift last night,” Blaine says. “At the party.”

“Oh! No, that was your bonus.”

“I get a bonus?”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes, you get a bonus. Everyone in the department gets one though, so don’t feel too special.”

Blaine pouts. “You think I’m special,” he protests.

Kurt gives Blaine a small swat on the arm, followed by a peck on the lips. “Among other things.”

Unwrapping the gift carefully, Blaine lifts the top of the box off and lets out a small gasp. “It’s wonderful, Kurt,” he exclaims, pulling the pocket watch out of the box, letting his fingers stroke over the shiny, etched gold. “Thank you.”

“I figured a pocket watch would be right up your dapper alley.”

“It is. Oh, Kurt, it’s perfect!” He hugs Kurt, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

Kurt cradles Blaine’s face in his hands, his palms warm against Blaine’s cheeks, and turns his head gently to kiss him on the lips. Blaine whines into Kurt’s mouth when the older man starts to stroke him through his pants.

“Bedroom?” Blaine asks.

Kurt smirks. “What’s wrong with the couch?” he asks breathlessly, capturing Blaine’s lips once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas is a quiet affair for Blaine. His roommates are all out of town, gone to spend the holidays with their families, and Blaine enjoys having the apartment to himself. On Christmas Eve, Blaine fixes himself a travel mug full of hot chocolate and goes on a stroll, just looking at the Christmas lights. It takes the incessant cold seeping through his thick winter coat to finally force him to head back home.

He sleeps in on Christmas Day and is overjoyed when he sees the snow falling outside his window; it’s the perfect weather to curl up in thick fleece sweatpants and do nothing but relax. Eventually he gets out of bed and fixes himself some brunch. Cooper ends up calling him on Skype and they spend a few hours just catching up, as close as they can come to spending the holidays together despite neither of them being at their parents’ house in Ohio.

Cooper says his goodbyes, needing to get ready for plans with friends. “I’m going to come visit you soon,” he promises before he signs off.

After he takes a long shower, reveling in the fact that he doesn’t have to worry about using all of the hot water on his roommates, Blaine dresses himself in his warmest pajamas and crawls back into bed. The rest of his day is spent watching a marathon of the cheesiest Christmas movies he can find on Netflix.

He must drift off to sleep at some point, because the chiming of his cell phone rouses him from a nap. Opening the text, he smiles. He texts Kurt back, wishing him a Merry Christmas and accepting the man’s offer to spend New Year’s Eve with him. 

** 

The day of New Year’s Eve, Blaine leaves his apartment just as one of his roommates returns. He tries to ignore the glare that is sent his way, focusing on whatever Kurt has planned for them.

Pulling his coat tight around his body, Blaine steps out of his apartment and onto the sidewalk.

“Mr. Anderson?” someone calls out.

Blaine turns around, finding Kurt’s driver standing there next to a car. “Hey.”

The driver smiles. “Mr. Hummel sent me to pick you up.”  
“Oh, thank you,” Blaine responds, sliding into the back seat. He lets his head tip back, resting against the seat, as they drive. Soon enough, he feels the car coming to a stop and he opens his eyes.

Looking at the storefront, he turns back to the driver. “What-“ he starts to ask, but the driver cuts him off, exiting the car and coming around to open his door.

“Mr. Hummel will be waiting for you inside,” he’s instructed, so with that, he climbs out of the car and makes his way in.

He finds Kurt easily enough and is about to greet him when the man notices him. “Hi,” he says breathlessly, kissing the corner of Blaine’s mouth briefly before leading him towards a door.

“Hey, so, what are we up to?” Blaine asks, curious as they make their way into a private fitting room.

“I had plans for this evening, but I realized that there’s an event that I should at least make an appearance at. So, we’re choosing something for you to wear,” Kurt tells him, shuffling through a rack by the wall.

“Oh.”

Kurt turns back towards him, handing him a pile of things to try on. “It’ll be fun, I swear. And we don’t have to stay long.”

Blaine smiles warmly at him. “I believe you,” he reassures him, slipping out of his pants. He has to stop himself from preening when he notices Kurt checking out his butt.

Kurt instructs Blaine to try on several different outfits before he finally leads him over to the mirror.

“Is it comfortable? Do you like it?” Kurt asks as Blaine looks at himself.

“I like it.”

Kurt grins. “Good. Are you hungry? We could go for a late lunch.”

“Sure.”

They end up in restaurant a few blocks away. The lights are dim, it’s fairly empty, and the food is good. They end up sitting there for a few hours, Kurt sharing some stories from his trip to his parent’s house for the holidays. It’s not until Kurt’s phone chimes with several texts in a row that Kurt looks at his watch, checking the time.

“Oh! We should head out,” he exclaims, gesturing to a waiter.

They stop by Kurt’s place before they head out to wherever it is their going. “Don’t bother taking off your coat,” Kurt informs him as they step over the threshold. “I just need to pick something up.”

He disappears into the kitchen, returning a moment later clutching a bottle of wine.

Twenty minutes later, their car is pulling up outside of a gorgeous brownstone. Blaine feels a little flutter of nerves as they wait on the doorsteps waiting for the door to open, and when it does, he feels his jaw drop slightly.

“Kurt!” the small brunette cries, flinging herself at him. “I knew you’d come!” she says, ushering them inside.

“I told you I would, Rachel,” he tells her, fond exasperation in his voice.

“Yes, well, Jesse kept saying you wouldn’t. Hey, Jesse,” she calls over her shoulder, “you owe me fifty bucks!” She turns back to the two.

“Rachel, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dear friend-“

“Best friend,” she interrupts. “Rachel Barbara Berry,” she introduces herself, shaking his hand.

“I know who you are,” Blaine says dumbly.

A wide smile spreads over her face before she tips her head back and laughs. “It never gets old,” Rachel says to Kurt. “Meeting someone who knows who you are. “

Blaine blushes. “I’m just…I saw you when you played Cathy in The Last Five Years when I was 10 and I just- wow. Hi,” he rambles.

Rachel preens. “Thank you,” she tells him sincerely.

The party is casual, with people chatting and drinking wine and generally having a good time. Blaine is introduced to Jesse St. James, Rachel’s husband, and gets sucked into a long discussion about the horrid casting of the Bye, Bye, Birdie revival that opened a few months ago.

“So you and Rachel are best friends, huh?” Blaine asks Kurt, the two of them sitting close together on the couch.

“We went to high school together, and we were both determined to make it to New York to be the best. It was either being best friends or one of us killing the other,” Kurt tells him, sipping his wine.

Blaine hums, letting his head drop onto Kurt’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

He knows that Kurt understands what he’s referring to: being out and public and not having to worry about touching one another. Kurt presses a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. Checking his watch, he says “It’s 11:30. Do you want to head out? Rachel won’t mind.”

Blaine spots Rachel across the room, tipsy and swaying awkwardly with her husband to the music, and lets out a snort of laughter. “Sure.”

Kurt grabs their coats and by the time they make their way outside, the car is already waiting for them.

The traffic moves slowly, and it doesn’t take long for things to get heated in the back seat.

Blaine whimpers quietly when he finally sinks down onto Kurt, rocking his hips slightly before starting to ride him.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Kurt encourages him, his hands guiding Blaine’s hips up and down. “You’re so tight, baby,” he praises, leaning his head down to suck a bruise into Blaine’s collarbone.

Blaine can feel the sweat forming on his skin, can feel Kurt’s breath puffing warmly against his overheated flesh. Outside, there’s a faint echo of the crowds counting down ‘til midnight.

“You know,” Blaine pants out, “it’s good luck to start the New Year out with a kiss.”

“I can do you one better,” Kurt challenges, taking Blaine’s hard, leaking cock into his hand and using his other hand to pull Blaine in for a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue.

Blaine starts the New Year off by coming harder than he ever has before over Kurt’s fist.


	13. Chapter 13

Sometimes, Blaine finds it hard to determine where the line around his and Kurt’s relationship is. They’re not dating, but it’s not just sex; they’re somewhere in the in-between.

Blaine accepts a flute of champagne from a waiter, listening as Amanda complains about a tailor ruining the hem of new gown. Across the room, Kurt poses for a photo with the designer whose new store is being celebrated. Blaine watches as the flash of the camera goes off and Kurt shakes the designer’s hand once more before the man continues on his way to thank others for coming.

Kurt catches Blaine staring in his direction, cocking his head and smiling when he does. Blaine smiles back, not embarrassed.

So, maybe they are stuck in the gray area between sleeping together casually and being something more, but Blaine really likes being there.

**

“Do you have plans for this weekend?” Kurt asks as Blaine redresses. Blaine’s hips are sore, as they always are after Kurt bends him over his desk and fucks him, the solid wood digging into his flesh and his fingers trying to find purchase against the flat surface.

“No.”  
“How do you feel about accompanying me an event in Boston?”

Blaine smiles. “I’d love to.”

Kurt kisses him softly before swatting his ass playfully. “Good. Now get back to work.”

**

One of Blaine’s favorite things about going away with Kurt is hotel sex. He always enjoys sex with Kurt, but there’s something about having it in a hotel that makes it feel more indulgent.

Blaine’s chest rests against the mattress as Kurt moves above him; their fingers are laced together, Blaine’s arms stretched outwards.

“I gunna come,” Blaine mumbles.

Kurt bows his head down, biting down gently on the back on Blaine’s neck. “Yeah? You gunna come for me, baby?”

Blaine whines, hips straining hard against the mattress as he comes. Kurt keeps thrusting him until he comes, too.

Kurt slumps down onto Blaine, pressing kisses to the side of his face. “How does a hot bath sound?”  
“Sounds perfect,” Blaine hums happily, playfully pushing the man off of him.

As customary, Kurt runs the water for the bath before guiding Blaine into the bathroom and ordering a bottle of wine from room service. Blaine loves this part, getting to sit with his back to Kurt’s chest in the warm water, his senses fuzzy from a strong orgasm and good wine, until the water gets cold.

Kurt helps him dry off as the tub drains.

They don’t have sex again, as they have an early flight in the morning, but the sleepy kisses and Kurt’s hands touching him softly more than make up for it.

**

The week leading up to Blaine’s Spring Break is exhausting; he doesn’t understand why all of his professors insist on having midterms that week. They’re so many things he needs to study for that he doesn’t even have time to do anything else.

Friday, he ends up over sleeping and not having time to shower before he needs to rush off to his exam. Despite the rough start to his morning, he leaves the exam feeling like he did well and is ready for his break to start.

His phone chimes with a text, and he stifles a groan, thinking it’s Amanda texting him; he’s got the day off and he really doesn’t want to be bothered with work stuff if it can be avoided.

When he actually opens the text, he smiles. It’s from Kurt, inviting him over for lunch. Instead of sending a response, Blaine hits the call button.

“How’d your exam go?” Kurt asks when he answers.

“It went well, I think.”

“Good,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine can picture the proud smile on his face. “Are you coming over for lunch? I’m working from home today.”

Blaine checks his watch. “I can be there in an hour or so? I need to go home and shower.”

“I have a shower here, you know,” he teases. “And you are more than welcome to use it while I cook.”  
“I’ll be there in 15 minutes, in that case.”

Kurt greets him with a kiss on the cheek before shooing him into the bathroom. “Lunch will be ready in half an hour,” he warns.

Blaine strips down and gets into the shower, enjoying the water pressure. He lets himself stand under the spray for a few minutes before he reaches for the soap and washes himself.

“Have I mentioned how jealous I am of your bathroom?” Blaine says as he treads into the kitchen. “I cleaned my a week ago and it’s already filthy again.”

“That’s because you live with three frat boys,” Kurt responds, stirring a pot on the stove.

“None of them are actually in a fraternity,” Blaine protests, but Kurt just waves him off. “Besides, I looked at ads for a new apartment and there’s just nothing out there I can afford right now.”

“I didn’t know you were looking to move,” Kurt says, setting the spoon down and turning to look at him.

Blaine just shrugs. “I looked into it after Christmas; I was thinking of using my bonus as a deposit. I didn’t find anything that would be better than where I live now, though.”

Kurt nods at that, turning back to the stove and dishing out two bowls of soup and bringing them over to the table. Blaine pours them each a glass of water and then they both sit down to eat.

“You could move in here,” Kurt says several minutes later. “If you wanted. You know, so you could save up some money and move in the summer. Or a more long term thing, it’d be up to you.”

Blaine swallows dryly. “Move in with you?”

“You already sleep here at least three nights a week. It wouldn’t be that much of a change for you to just bring all of your stuff with you.” Kurt reaches across the table, taking Blaine’s hands into his own. “Take some time to think about it if you want.”

Blaine agrees to think about it.

Two weeks later, he starts packing up his things in preparation of moving into Kurt’s apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine quickly learns that living with Kurt is a lot different than just spending the night several times a week; it takes a while for him to get over the fact that, at the end of the day, he goes home to Kurt.

He enjoys it, though. He can’t deny that.

**

Blaine jolts awake when he feels someone jostle him slightly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kurt says quietly, placing Blaine’s textbook onto the coffee table. “Have you eaten yet?” he asks as Blaine pushes himself into a sitting position on the couch.

“No. Sorry, I was planning on making dinner, but I guess I fell asleep,” Blaine replies sheepishly, but Kurt just smiles warmly at him.

“Do you feel up to going out, or would you rather just order in?”

“We can go out,” Blaine tells him, giving him a quick kiss before getting up to put his shoes on.

They end up going to the quiet Indian place around the corner. As they sit in the corner booth tucked at the back of the restaurant and eat, they chat about their days.

When Blaine was considering whether or not he should take Kurt up on his offer to move in, he’d been concerned that they’d eventually run out of things to talk about. Luckily, conversation between the two is as free flowing and easy as it’s always been.

After the bill is paid, Kurt stands, his hand outstretched to Blaine in offering. Blaine takes it; their hands dangle intertwined between them the entire walk home.

**

Towards the end of Blaine’s semester, Kurt has to go to Paris for two weeks. Blaine finds it extremely unsettling to be alone in Kurt’s (their, Blaine has to remind himself) apartment.

Friday, day five of being alone in the apartment, Blaine returns from class and is stopped by the building attendant as he tries to get in the elevator.

“You got a delivery,” he tells him, handing over a box that Blaine recognizes as being from the bakery that has the red velvet cake he likes.

Sure enough, when Blaine peeks inside the box he finds four of his favorite cupcakes. He smiles to himself as he heads into the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of milk, he helps himself to one of the treats and reminds himself to send Kurt a thank you for the pick-me-up.

It’s not until Blaine’s halfway finished with his second cupcake that he notices an envelope sticking out from the bottom of the box. He feels silly for not noticing it sooner; of course Kurt would have sent a note along, his presents always come with a note.

Blaine opens the envelope and promptly chokes on his bite of cupcake.

Blaine makes his way to baggage claim, his heart beating fast when he sees Kurt waiting for him.

“Kurt!” Blaine calls out to him, quickening his pace the slightest bit.

A fond smile crosses Kurt’s face as he reaches out and pulls Blaine in for a kiss. “Hi, how was your flight? Was it okay?” When Blaine nods, Kurt grabs his hand, pulling him towards the exit. “Well, we have a little bit more than twenty four hours. What have you always wanted to do in Paris?”

**

Summer finds Blaine working full time at the Vogue again. Here and there, he finds opportunities to play in cafes and bars around the city.

“Blaine! So, uh, I have some bad news,” Cooper tells him on the phone one afternoon in late June.

“Which would be?” Blaine expects that he’s going to back out of his plans to come visit in the upcoming week.

“The hotel canceled my reservations,” Blaine rolls his eyes, “so it looks like I’m going to have to crash at your place.” 

“Coop, I have roommates, I’d have to see if it was cool with them- I can’t just bring you home with no notice,” Blaine tells him.

“Ok, so ask them and then let me know,” Cooper suggests. “Besides the whole point of me coming to visit is to spend time with you. This way we get so spend more time together!” 

“I-“

“Gotta go. Talk to you later!”

Blaine groans.

“You okay?” Amanda asks as she sets the take-out bag on her desk. Blaine nods. “Good, you can go bring Mr. Hummel his lunch.” 

“Is everything okay?” Kurt asks when Blaine comes into his office. “You look…stressed.”

“Yeah, I just- Cooper wants to stay with me instead of getting a hotel,” Blaine tells him.

Kurt nods slowly, taking a bite of his salad. “Well, that’s what the guest room is usually used for.”

“You don’t mind?”  
He chuckles a bit. “Blaine, honey, it’s your apartment, too. I don’t mind if you want to have a guest spend a long weekend there.”

Blaine smiles at him weakly. “Okay. Thanks.”

**

Blaine can’t sleep, too wound up in anticipation of Cooper’s arrival in the morning. He lies in bed quietly, the sound of Kurt’s slow and even breathing almost too loud in the still of night.

Kurt sighs behind him, startling him. Blaine rolls over to face him. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Come on,” Kurt tells him, gesturing for him to get out of bed. Blaine follows wordlessly as Kurt leads him into the living room, signaling for him to sit on the couch. Blaine sits and waits as Kurt disappears into the kitchen.

A few minutes pass before Kurt returns to the living room, ceramic mug in hand. He sits on the corner of the couch, tugging Blaine onto his lap with his free arm. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” he instructs as he hands the mug to Blaine, stroking his back softly.

Blaine takes a sip from the mug, pulling a face when the flavor hits his tongue. “Warm milk? Really, Kurt? I know I joke about you being a grandpa and all but…”

“Oh, hush. It’s delicious. Tell me what’s keeping you up,” he tells him. When Blaine falls silent, Kurt hums curiously. “Is it about Cooper coming in the morning?”  
“I just…I’m not sure how I’m going to explain that I’m living with my boss?” Blaine offers, knowing how stupid he must sound. He drinks slowly from the cup, enjoying the warmth.

“Well, you could tell him that you desperately needed a place to live. You could tell him that you’re staying here while you’re in-between leases. You could tell him that you’re a gold digger,” Kurt offers. “Or,” he continues, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Blaine’s shoulder, “You could tell him the truth and say that we both enjoy each other’s company and we’re exploring our relationship. That I find you to be absolutely darling, and that you wanted to live with me instead of staying in your own apartment.” Kurt cups Blaine’s jaw in his hand, turning Blaine’s face towards him in order to drop a kiss on his mouth. “And if none of those options seems to pique your interest, you don’t have to tell him anything at all.”

Blaine nods, setting the now empty mug of the coffee table. He lets his arms wrap around Kurt and rests his head against his chest. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kurt kissed the top of Blaine’s head.

“Okay,” Blaine reaffirms, twisting slightly to kiss Kurt on his mouth.

“Ready to go back to bed?” Kurt asks him quietly. Blaine nods. “Good.”

When they slip back into bed, with Kurt’s arms wrapped snugly around Blaine’s waist, Blaine has no trouble falling asleep.


End file.
